A Mountain Top Proposal
by kbunny10
Summary: Just some random Ann and Cliff fluff. It's exactly what the title says lol.


Hi hi, it'sa me kbunny10, taking a momentary break from my Teen Titans fanfictions to write a Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town/More Friends of Mineral Town fanfiction. Now just so you people's know whenever I play this game I end up marrying Cliff (mfomt) or Ann (fomt) but my favorite pairings for those games are actually Cliff/Ann and Claire/Jack. Yes I ship the farmers, so expect more Harvest Moon stories when I'm running low on Teen Titans ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, but if I did that would be great!

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Mineral Town. I breathed a happy sigh and looked around; we hadn't had a nice day like this for most of the summer, what with all the storms and all. It had really taken a toll on the local farm, on my days off I helped Claire, the farmer, pick up the debris. I should probably say my name shouldn't I? My name is Ann, my father runs the local inn and I help out by cleaning and other things. Today I've gotten out of work early because I have a date with my boyfriend Cliff.

Cliff doesn't have any family around these parts, actually from what I understand his mother is dead and his sister is just missing. He lives at my father's inn and works at the vineyard down the street. When I finally got to the vineyard I was greeted by Manna. She's the wife of the owner of the vineyard. She's really nice and I swear if she could adopt Cliff, despite the fact that he's at the age where he doesn't really need to be adopted, she would.

"Hello Ann, how's your day going?" She asked her usual smile on her face.

I smiled back, "Very good Manna, and how's your day going?"

"My day is going fine, are you looking for Cliff?"

I nodded, "Yes, he and I have a date tonight." I blushed at my statement.

"Well he's in the wine cellar; he should be out in a bit since his shift is almost done. Would you like something to drink while you wait? Grape juice, wine, tea?"

"Thank you, but no I'm good." I responded.

"Oh Ann, it's good to see you again." I turned around to see Duke, the owner of the vineyard standing there.

"Good afternoon Duke, how are you?" I smiled at him, he, like his wife, was a very kind person.

"I'm fine." He said whilst chuckling. "Ann I have a question for you." He said, suddenly sounding serious.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked. Usually he wasn't this serious type, so this was puzzling.

"You and Cliff have been together for a long time now, in fact ever since you and Claire got him a job at my vineyard. I was wondering, what exactly are your intentions with my best worker?"

"Duke, that's not something you ask!" Manna scolded. I was honestly shocked; I hadn't seen this question coming at all. I thought for a minute, I wasn't sure if I should answer seriously or to answer in a funny way, so I went for both.

"To lull him into a false sense of security, kill him, and then mount his head in my basement with the others…or you know to marry him, whichever comes first."

Manna looked surprised at my statement, but Duke burst into laughter and when Cliff finally came out of the wine cellar, Duke walked up to him, patted him on the shoulder and said "She's a keeper."

"Don't I know it?" Cliff said before walking over and planting a quick kiss on my forehead. "You ready to go Ann?"

I nodded, "Yep, let's go!" I said leading him off in a random question before turning towards him and asking "Where are we going exactly?"

Everyone else had a good laugh at my little scene before Cliff said we were going to the mountain top and began leading me in the direction of it. On the way there we cut directly through Claire's farm because it was a much shorter walk from where we started. She didn't seem to be home, so she must have been out shopping for supplies or fishing.

When we finally got to the mountain top Cliff stood silent for a few seconds, then turned to look at me. "Ann, when Duke asked you about your intentions, did you mean what you said?"

I wasn't aware he had heard me answer that question. "I'm not going to mount your head in my basement like I said, if that's what you mean." I said nervously.

He chuckled. "No what I meant was, you said you wanted to marry me, is that true?" Before I could answer he started talking again. "Because when Duke said you were a keeper he was right." I blushed; I didn't exactly know what was going on.

"Ann…I've always wanted to find someone that truly understands me, and you definitely do." My eyes grew wide as I watched him turn towards me and go down on one knee. He pulled a blue feather out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? In other words, will you marry me?"

At this point I was crying tears of joy; I grabbed the blue feather out of his hand. "Yes, yes I will!" I knelt down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled and stood up, pulling me into a warm embrace. "Now I gotta go tell Duke and Manna the good news." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the mountain behind him.

* * *

Well for the first Harvest Moon fic written when I wasn't 13, I think this is pretty good. I tried, and you can't make fun of me for that. Lol please R&R my lovelies!


End file.
